Life as Pharaoh
by Ronishi
Summary: A life-threatening disease sweeps over the nation and it's up to Pharaoh Yami to stop it. Can Yami find the sure in time? Will he withstand it all, or fail and pay the ultimate price?
1. The Warning

Life as Pharaoh  
  
Yami: Yay!! ^_____________^ this is where I'm the main star!!  
  
Me: Huh, don't keep your hopes up.  
  
Yugi: Ya, at the end you get sucked into the Millennium Puzzle, lose your memory and get stuck with me!!  
  
Yami: (sweatdrop)  
  
Me: (sweatdrop) gee, thanks Yugi, for giving the ending away.  
  
Yugi: No prob!!! ^______________^  
  
Me: Anyways, this time, I own most of the characters, except for Mr. Yami there.  
  
Yami: (laughs)  
  
Me: You look a lot cuter when..  
  
Yami: YES????  
  
Me: ..Your mouth is closed  
  
Yami + Yugi: (sweatdrop)  
  
Yugi: AUGH!!! YAMI ISN'T CUTE!! LOOK AT THIS SMILE!!! (Smiles cutely)  
  
Me: Goo chee goo chee gooo!! (Tickles Yami under the chin)  
  
Yugi: (sweatdrop) NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: Hehehehehe..Sucker  
  
Me/Yugi: (sweatdrop and drowns)  
  
Yami: AHH!! TOO MANY SWEAT DROPPINGS!! FLOODING THE ROOM!!!  
  
Me/Yugi: JUST STAND UP!!  
  
Me: Anyways, here is a little story I made up when Yami over there was Pharaoh  
  
Yami: I was topless =D  
  
Me: Too bad deodorant wasn't invented then  
  
Yami: Do I smell? (smells under armpits)  
  
Yugi: Whatever, here is the story  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
Pharaoh Yami sat on his throne. He looked out at all the faithful servants he had who willingly worked so hard for him.  
  
"King Yami!! King Yami!!" cried the medical servant. He waved a piece of paper around.  
  
"What is it?" demanded Yami.  
  
The savant bowed in front of him.  
  
"Excuse me for interrupting your highness."  
  
Yami nodded.  
  
The servant looked up. "I have received news that a great disease is spreading through the pyramids. It has struck some of our men already."  
  
"Do you know the cure?" asked Yami in a soft voice.  
  
The servant shook his head. "I am working on it. For now, all we can do is watch out."  
  
"Excused." Said Yami. The servant walked out.  
  
Yami trembled. This is what he feared most. Where his entire city was doomed.  
  
He looked up to see a young woman. She had brown hair in braids and wore an Egyptian robe. Her eyes were gray and she was skinny.  
  
"Ah, Lauretta." Yami got up off of his throne and gave the girl a hug. Lauretta Ishtard was his girlfriend.  
  
"Yami. It's just as I predicted." She reached for her necklace. It was the Millennium Necklace. "A great disease lurks upon us that could wipe out everyone." Tears stumbled across her face. "I'm scared." She whispered.  
  
Yami was shocked at these words, but all he could do was embrace her. Kiss her until she felt safe. But nothing Yami did would be able to stop the disease. He looked down at his Millennium Puzzle. Maybe, just maybe, if all the items were combined, the disease could stop.  
  
Two of the items, Yami knew were in good hands. His Puzzle and Lauretta's necklace. He would have no trouble gathering the rest, but another 2 would be hard to get. Not to mention risky.  
  
The possessor of the two items was Yami's enemy. A man who betrayed his own Pharaoh and released monsters from stone tablets and could be a threat to everyone. He possessed the two items the Millennium Key and the Millennium Rod. Yami hoped no others would betray him like this.  
  
Now, only one thing Yami feared. He feared for Lauretta. For himself, for the whole world. And if he couldn't stop this disease, no one could. And if it isn't stopped, the whole world would be doomed.  
  
~*~  
  
Me: I know it's short, but it's a start  
  
Yami: (puffs out) I rule dude!  
  
Yugi: Meh  
  
Yami: O.o  
  
Yugi: Meh  
  
Me: Whatever  
  
Yugi: Meh  
  
Me: Anyways, I'll be writing the next chapter soon enough so til then just wait  
  
Yugi: Meh  
  
Me: O___________o 


	2. The Meeting

Life as Pharaoh Chapter two  
  
Me: Hey everyone. This is chapter 2 of Yami's past  
  
Yami: Mhm  
  
Me: Meh  
  
Yugi: Errr  
  
Yami: Mhm  
  
Me: Meh  
  
Yugi: Ummm  
  
Yami: .  
  
Me: Oy  
  
Yugi: This isn't going anywhere.  
  
~*~  
  
Yami walked around.  
  
What was he to do?  
  
How could he round up all of the Millennium items in time?  
  
He knew walking around wasn't the answer, but what was?  
  
Yami sat down and rubbed his chin.  
  
He was the Pharaoh and people looked up to him. He had loyal citizens who repaid him so kindly.  
  
He opened his eyes and he knew what to do.  
  
~*~  
  
"My people!" yelled Yami. He looked at the people of Egypt. They all bowed down to him, except one person. Yami eyed him angrily.  
  
He had messy brown hair and icy blue eyes. He wore an Egyptian robe and around his neck was a goldish object and he held a long stick in his hand which was also a gold colour.  
  
Sweat poured down Yami's face.  
  
It's all I got..for now, he thought.  
  
"I have disappointing news for all! And very dangerous!!"  
  
The people listened hard.  
  
"A terrible disease is spreading through the pyramids and it as struck some of our men already! We must find a way to counter it!"  
  
At the corner of his eye, Yami saw Lauretta, smiling at him. Yami started to sweat.  
  
"I believe that the only way to stop the disease is to gather all seven Millennium items together. Their powers will be strong enough to fight off the disease!"  
  
The people cheered, but some mothers hugged their children in fear.  
  
"We will have another gathering like this in a week, so we shall discuss more and from a month from now, we shall gather all items together and stop the disease!!"  
  
The people cheered and everyone left one by one, until only one person was left. The one who possessed the Millennium rod and key. His brown hair went into his eyes and his icy blue eyes glared right at Yami. He started to walk towards him. Yami stared back.  
  
"Well Pharaoh, I must say, this idea is rather smart, but how do you expect to pull it off?" he spoke softly.  
  
"Well, Seto Ishtard, I must gather all of the items together and their powers may stop this disease." Yami replied. He didn't take his eyes off Seto's.  
  
"Well, mark my words Pharaoh, you will never get my items." Fire burned brightly in Seto's eyes.  
  
Yami didn't look up. "I will get all of the items Seto, YOU mark my words."  
  
Seta grunted and walked off.  
  
It will be risky, thought Yami, but I WILL get Seto's Rod and Key. No matter what it takes. The whole world depends on me, and if I don't get all of the items, all of Egypt is doomed!  
  
Yami layed down on his bed. He closed his eyes and fell into a slumber.  
  
He slept through the day and he opened his eyes right away to hear a blood curtling scream.  
  
~*~  
  
Yami: Cheesy ending  
  
Me: Well you couldn't do better  
  
Yugi: He couldn't  
  
Yami: Wanna bet?  
  
Me: Ya, 5 bucks  
  
Yami: (writes up a story and presents it to everyone and gets an award and his book is published)  
  
Me/Yugi: -__________________-#  
  
Yami: 5 bucks please.  
  
Me: (takes out of pocket and gives to Yami)  
  
Yami: Hehehehehe. I got 5 bucks and..HEY!! THIS IS JUST A GUM WRAPPER!!! (looks at me)  
  
Me: (runs away dragging Yugi)  
  
Yami: -_____________________-# 


	3. Kidnapped

Life as Pharaoh Chapter three  
  
Yami: Yo, Ash (Me) isn't here right now to introduce the story right now, so I'm taking over her spot. This is chapter three of my past.  
  
Yugi: But..  
  
Yami: SHUT UP!!  
  
Yugi: Okay.  
  
Yami: Anyways, like I was saying, chapter three and I am the best pharaoh there ever was and I RULE!!  
  
Yugi: But..  
  
Yami: SHUT THE HELL UP!!!  
  
Yugi: .  
  
Me: (comes running with rope around waste)  
  
Yami: (screams like a girl)  
  
Me: If you ever tie me up and lock me in your tomb..  
  
Yami: I know! So, am I fired?  
  
Me: No, but if you ever..  
  
Yami: OKAY!! OKAY!!! I'M SORRY!!!  
  
Me: This is chapter three and Yami is NOT the best.  
  
~*~  
  
Yami started to run. The high pitched scream rang through his ears. Fear swept over him.  
  
What was it?  
  
The only question that he needed to ask.  
  
He stopped. He put his hand to his chest and panted.  
  
Sweat poured down his face. He looked up and saw a child, no, two children. They looked up at Yami and laughed until tears formed in the corner of their eyes.  
  
"Kids!" stormed Yami.  
  
The children stopped laughing. They frowned.  
  
"Uncle Yami, we thought you would laugh, too." The girl hugged Yami. She was only up to his waste. She had blonde hair with red streaks in her hair. She also had shimmering violet eyes and wore old rags. Old, but still comfortable.  
  
"Lashiza." Sighed Yami as he put his hands around the girl's face.  
  
"Please Uncle Yami. Do not anger." The boy hugged Yami, too. He was just like Yami. He had black and red hair with gold bangs and deep violet eyes.  
  
"Ahh, Yugi, do not worry, I was just worried.." Yami sighed.  
  
"What is it Uncle Yami?" asked Lashiza.  
  
"Nothing of your concern," said Yami, smiling at them.  
  
"Where is Aunt Lauretta?" asked Yugi.  
  
Yami blushed. "Kids, do not talk nonsense. Lauretta is not your aunt."  
  
"But Uncle Yami!" Lashiza wined. "You said Aunt Lauretta and you would climb into a bed and do something only adults do and then you be come married."  
  
Yami's face turned red. "Kids!! How could you remember that? And that's not how adults become married in Egypt."  
  
The kids looked interested. "Please tell us Uncle Yami!" they screamed and shouted, jumping up and down.  
  
Yami closed his eyes. He sighed, and then smiled. "Okay."  
  
They all settled down and sat down under Yami's tree. The kids sat in his lap.  
  
"It all started more than 300 years ago.."  
  
~Flashback~  
  
What a dark day, thought Armani. She looked around. Her long brown hair got into her eyes. She got it out and sighed. She closed her gray eyes and the wind flew fast her. She tried to struggle to walk home in her Egyptian robe.  
  
It was damp and cold. A dark night. It started to rain. Armani pulled up her hood and ran home.  
  
"Armani!" cried Mrs. Ishtard. "You're all wet!"  
  
Armani bowed her head. "I'm sorry mother. I got caught in the storm."  
  
"That's all right." Her mother got a towel and Armani changed into her night gown.  
  
Armani climbed into bed and shut her eyes.  
  
~*~  
  
The sun creaked in through the windows. Armani woke up. She rubbed her eyes and climbed out of the bed. She struggled to get her clothes on and ate breakfast, then walked out the door.  
  
Today was a beautiful day. The sun shone brightly, the birds chirped, but something made Armani not feel right.  
  
She looked down the whole time. What a miserable day she had yesterday. Her dad went out of town and she had to baby-sit her baby brother.  
  
Suddenly, Armani fell down. She had bumped into someone!  
  
"I'm sorry," apologized a young man. Armani looked up at him. She stared at two charming blue eyes and silky brown hair.  
  
"That's o-okay," stammered Armani.  
  
"What's your name young lady?"  
  
Armani blushed. "Armani Ishtard."  
  
The boy smiled. "Ahh, you are the protector of the throne."  
  
Armani shook her head. "Not until I am older."  
  
The boy shook hands with Armani. "I am Namu."  
  
"Pleased to meet you Namu."  
  
Then, they walked their separate ways.  
  
Armani never felt a feeling so intense. She had to meet Namu again.  
  
~*~  
  
The next day, Armani rushed out of bed and ran outside.  
  
She spotted Namu and ran right towards him.  
  
"Armani!" he called.  
  
Armani blushed. He remembers my name, she thought.  
  
"Namu!"  
  
Namu caught up to her. "Nice to see you again Armani."  
  
"Namu," Armani started. "Maybe we could share out home locations so we can see each other more often."  
  
Namu agreed and they gave the locations of their homes.  
  
The next day, Armani went right up to Namu's door. She was about to knock when Namu opened the door.  
  
"Armani!" he cried.  
  
It was then when a beautiful friendship started. They did everything together and were never apart.  
  
It was one day when Namu proposed to Armani. They were going to get married in about a month. It was so happy for them both.  
  
~*~  
  
The dreadful day came when Namu and Armani were playing in the open field.  
  
"It's such a beautiful sunset." Armani said as Namu held her close to him.  
  
Soon, it became dark and still, they walked around.  
  
Armani stumbled over something and she cried out. She screamed in pain and agony. Namu rushed over.  
  
Armani sat there with her hands on her legs, crying. A snake hissed. Namu stepped on it and killed it and then went to Armani.  
  
"I-it bit me." She said. Her voice was weak and fading.  
  
"Please, don't leave me Armani." Namu pleaded. A single tear formed in the corner of his eye.  
  
He bent down and gave her a kiss. A long tender kiss. Her lips felt cold against his.  
  
Suddenly, Armani fell down. Namu screamed.  
  
"Don't leave me!" he screamed. "DON'T LEAVE ME!!!"  
  
"I'm sorry." She mouthed as her eyes rolled back into her head. She closed her eyes. Namu held her in her arms.  
  
It started to rain. Thunder boomed. Lightening blinded Namu. He started to cry.  
  
"I'm sorry Armani." The thunder drowned out his words. "I'm so sorry."  
  
~*~  
  
Armani's funeral was held in a special place my Namu's home. She had a special grave marked beautifully. Flowers dazzled around the coffin. Namu bowed his head down and kept silent. He didn't say anything throughout the whole funeral.  
  
When it was over he walked home with no one.  
  
No one followed him, for the pain sweeping over him would stay there. And would stay there forever.  
  
~*~  
  
About a week later, Namu was found in his bedroom, dead. Beside his body, was a note. It read:  
  
My dear parents and friends, I have left you all and I have gone in search for my true love. I love you all and I always will. I will be watching over you at all times so don't worry. My spirit will always be with you and I hope, so will Armani's. Good- bye everyone and I just wanted you to know that I love you.  
  
Namu  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
"And so, every year in Egypt since the day Namu committed suicide, people all over Egypt have come to their graves and placed flowers there, because that's how true love started." Explained Yami.  
  
Lashiza was crying. "But what about all of the other marriages?" asked Yugi.  
  
"Ahh, Yugi. Those marriages were not real. Only forced. No one loved each other. That's why, while I am Pharaoh, we will find the ones we really love; even if that means we are to be lonely forever. Because I know that's what people would rather have."  
  
The two children burst into tears at the story. Yami looked at them sadly, then walked off.  
  
Little did Yami know that the tears would soon turn into screams and when he found out, it was too late.  
  
"Help us Uncle Yami!"  
  
Screams pierced Yami's ears. They weren't joking this time.  
  
Yami ran as fast as he could. He caught a glimpse of the two children being carried off by a larger man. Their hands stuck out. Screams of fear filled the air. All Yami could do was watch. He closed his eyes and turned away.  
  
"Lashiza!! Yugi!!" he screamed in a shrill voice he did not recognize.  
  
"Uncle Yami!" screamed the voices, but they soon faded.  
  
Yami dropped to his knees. All he could hear now was complete silence. Tears flowed down his cheeks.  
  
He looked around and saw a piece of paper. He skimmed his eyes through it, dropped it and screamed.  
  
~*~  
  
Me: This was a bit longer.  
  
Yugi: Ya, how come I was kidnapped?  
  
Me: Meh, cuz it was fun to see you cry.  
  
Yugi: -______________-#  
  
Yami: (cries) That's story was so sad!  
  
Yugi: Ya. (cries)  
  
Me: Oh, come on!! I made it up!!  
  
Yami: But it still was sad.  
  
Me: 0_______________________o 


	4. More than luck

Life as Pharaoh Chapter three  
  
Me: Whoo, Yami. You a bad baby-sitter.  
  
Yami: -___________-  
  
Yugi: Ha-ha.  
  
Yami: It wasn't my fault.  
  
Me: Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuure..  
  
Yami: SHUT THE FUCK UP!! (Runs away pulling hair)  
  
Me/Yugi: Uhh..  
  
~*~  
  
Yami screamed. His eyes revealed fear. He picked up the note.  
  
Pharaoh Yami,  
  
If you ever want to see the young two ever again, then you must resign as Pharaoh and hand over the Millennium Puzzle. If you don't, you will never find the childrens' skeletons. Come to the Sphinx by the Nile. If you don't come by sunset tomorrow, the kids will die. Come alone.  
  
The letter wasn't signed.  
  
Yami stared at the letter, reading it over and over again.  
  
What was he to do??  
  
If he didn't hand over his place as Pharaoh and the Puzzle, Yugi and Lashiza would die. If he did, the people would suffer and the disease would never be cured.  
  
Such a decision.  
  
Tear streamed down Yami's face.  
  
"I'm sorry Yugi, Lashiza. I have failed."  
  
Suddenly, two hands grabbed Yami by the shoulders, firmly. Yami didn't flinch.  
  
"Yami." Spoke a voice. Yami raised his head and turned around.  
  
There, stood Lauretta.  
  
"Lauretta," spoke Yami, softly. He started to cry. "I've lost them both."  
  
"What's this?" Lauretta asked as she bent down to pick the note up. She read it in a whisper. She gasped and dropped it.  
  
"What are you doing to do, Yami?" she asked, her voice concerned.  
  
Yami was silent, then..  
  
"I'm going to rescue them."  
  
Lauretta gasped. "But what about Pharaoh? The disease?"  
  
"The kids are far more important than that." Sighed Yami.  
  
Lauretta picked the letter up. "I'm coming with you."  
  
Yami stood up. "You mustn't. I must come alone."  
  
Tears fell from Lauretta's eyes. "I'm sorry."  
  
"It's not your fault." Yami said hugging her. He knew what he had to do. He had to go to the Sphinx by the Nile.  
  
And so off he set with everyone's best wishes.  
  
Tears went down Yami's eyes as he walked. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a photo. (Me: I don't know if they had photos 3000 year ago. Meh)  
  
The photo had a picture of Yugi, Lashiza and himself. They looked so happy, but now the smiles turned to frowns and screams.  
  
Yami could still hear Yugi and Lashiza's screams echoing through the air. The screaming got louder and louder. Yami put his hands to his ears. He screamed and ran.  
  
There he was. The Sphinx. And there was the Nile. Flowing so peacefully. There wasn't a single wave. The water was so calm, so peaceful, so beautiful. Yami realized he was sweating. He slowly dragged himself to the river. The water glistened. Fish popped out of the water. Their scales were also so clean, so fresh. What if the new Pharaoh didn't treat them as good? He could picture it all in his mind. In ten years, the water would be filthy. The fish would be dead. The people would be restless. And the new Pharaoh would probably be Seto Ishtard.  
  
Yami shook the thoughts from his head. He scooped up some water from the Nile and slashed a dab of it on his face. Instantly, he felt refreshed. He paused and looked at his reflection.  
  
Look at you, he though to himself. Look at what you've become. How pathetic. Seto was right. You'll never work it out. You've already lost the kids and you'll lose the kids. Look at you. Anyone could see fear in your eyes. Anyone.  
  
Yami backed away.  
  
"What am I thinking?" he asked himself, panting. "YUGI!! LASHIZA!! I WILL GET YOU BACK!! I PROMISE!!"  
  
Thinking of the vow he made, he looked at the photo again and but it against his heart. "No matter what. I'll save you." He looked at the photo and beads of tears landed on it. Three drops. On each of their faces.  
  
That's the water on our faces when we're free and playing by the Nile, thought Yami with determination. He stuff the photo into a pocket and held onto his Millennium Puzzle and went inside the Sphinx.  
  
Yami looked back one more time.  
  
"No matter what.."  
  
~*~  
  
Me: The endings kinda weird but I don't give.  
  
Yami: I didn't like it.  
  
Yugi: Pssh. I wouldn't be talking. I was the one who was kidnapped.  
  
Yami: Good point.  
  
Me: -______________-# 


	5. Go back

Life as Pharaoh Chapter Five  
  
Me: It's about 10:45 p.m. here. Why I am up that late? Do YOU know???  
  
Yami: Nope. But maybe someone around here knows.  
  
Yami: Him??  
  
Me: Sure, why not. Yugi, why am I up so late sticking around with you two?  
  
Yugi: Ahem..*gets reading glasses on* According to my calculations. I have no idea -______-  
  
Me: Good, cause I don't either.  
  
Yami: Just do the story.  
  
~*~  
  
Yami slowly walked through the Sphinx. It was damp, dark, and cold. He heard a sound that echoed through the Sphinx. It was a small, high pitched, muffled voice.  
  
He recognized it immediately.  
  
"Lashiza!" he cried  
  
Yami quickly ran through the puddles of the Sphinx.  
  
Lashiza, I can hear your anxious calls for help and I will assure you, they will be answered. I will die before I see you dead. Do not worry, Lashiza. I will be there for you.  
  
A two way path.  
  
Yami sighed and dropped to his knees. Which way was he to go? Soon, sunset would come and he would be too late. His hearing was going. Fear. Yes it was fear clogging his hearing. He screams were still muffled, but Yami didn't know where they were coming from.  
  
Left or right?  
  
Which was he to go?  
  
He sat down and concentrated. Meditated. This helped him, but he was still lost.  
  
Suddenly, his eye lids flew open.  
  
"I must go left." He whispered to himself. He ran through the long tunnel. A ray of light shone above him. He heard voices in front of him.  
  
Yami took a deep breath and held it. He kept down low and crawled slowly and quietly.  
  
"No!" he heard a girl scream. "Please! Leave me alone!"  
  
Yami knew who the voice belonged to.  
  
"It must be done." Rasped a scratchy voice.  
  
"No! Leave me alone!" the little girl screamed.  
  
Yami looked forward. He saw shadows moving back and forth, but there was only 2 shadows. He knew one was the kidnapper and one was Lashiza. But where was Yugi?  
  
Yami hid behind a rock. The larger shadow twisted its head. Yami pressed his back against the rock. Beads of sweat poured down his face. His heart raced. It was dark inside the Sphinx.  
  
He could hear his own heavy breathing echoing off the walls. He looked at the reflection in the water. He studied his own fear though his eyes. Tears streamed down his face.  
  
A single tear landed in the muddy water. Yami observed. The mud in the water started to dissolve and Yami could see his reflection clearly. The fear in his eyes left. He had courage regained in his heart. He looked around and saw little Yugi sitting in a corner tied and gagged.  
  
Yami crawled slowly on his knees towards Yugi. Yugi's eyes lit up, but he didn't say anything. Yami slid beside Yugi and put his finger against his mouth. He removed the gag and Yugi took a few deep breaths.  
  
"What are they doing back there?" whispered Yami. He looked ahead to see Lashiza tied to a chair crying and a large man. The man Yami saw when the children were kidnapped.  
  
He had messy black hair and dark brown eyes. He had broad shoulders and wore a black outfit.  
  
"I d-don't know." Yugi managed to stammer out. Yami hugged Yugi.  
  
Yami let go and closed his eyes as a cold breeze went through the Sphinx. He looked over the rock that was blocking his view. He saw that the large man was doing nothing. He leaned against the wall and smirked evilly. Yami looked beside him and saw Lashiza sitting in the chair. Her head bowed down. Her blonde hair dangled down like rags. All wet and soggy. It was matted on her head.  
  
Suddenly, Lashiza raised her head and blinked once. Twice. And one more time.  
  
Yami leaned closer.  
  
As Lashiza blinked, her eyes became a slight red. Yami gasped. He shook his head and rubbed his eyes. He looked again and he saw that Lashiza's eyes had become normal again. The red had faded from her eyes. But Yami's glance was cut off as Lashiza closed her eyes. Her head swayed down and her body lay limp.  
  
Yami widened his eyes. "Lashiza!!" he cried out loud.  
  
Yugi shut his eyes tightly and leaned to his right to make it look that he was sleeping.  
  
Yami stood up and looked at the man straight in the eyes. He fixed him with a cold, icy glare. Yami swallowed, but backed away in shock as the man in front of him let out a laugh. A loud, cruel, deep laugh. He stopped and looked at Yami with a smirk on this face.  
  
"So." He said flashy a toothy grin. "The Pharaoh has finally decided to resign. Such a pity. We'll miss you." He waved good bye with two of his fat fingers, then lunged at Yami.  
  
Yami let out a loud gasp, but then he realized that it wasn't this man's voice he heard with Lashiza.  
  
But it was too late.  
  
The man had grabbed Yami by the shoulders and lifted him.  
  
Yugi's eyes opened. "Uncle Yami!" he cried. "Please! Don't do it!"  
  
"Lashiza!!" screamed Yami. "Wake up!"  
  
I want to say good bye, he thought wincing in pain. They won, he thought, lost in his thoughts as the man squeezed harder at Yami's shoulders.  
  
Yami closed his eyes and didn't bother to resist. The man squeezed harder, harder, until Yami was knocked unconscious.  
  
~His dream~  
  
Yami floated on a cloud. He lay silently on his back, and then he slowly opened his eyes and sat up. He looked around. I am dead. I am dead and I am no longer alive.  
  
Is this what death looks like?  
  
This isn't right, he thought. The view was beautiful. Clouds of pink, blue, orange. A sun setting from the distance.  
  
A relaxing breeze ran through Yami's hair.  
  
"I don't want to go back." He though out loud. "I want to be here."  
  
Suddenly, the clouds turned black and grey. It started to rain and the sun disappeared.  
  
He looked ahead and saw a girl. Her face twisted in horror. Her teeth were knocked out and the remaining teeth were brown and chipped off. Her face was green and purple. Decaying with her grey skull showing. Her eyeballs had sunk back into her sockets. Soggy black hair clung onto her skull and laid on her shoulders.  
  
Yami looked closer to her mouth, or what used to be a mouth, now was just a chunk of meat and bone. He saw a big fat brown worm wiggle out. Yami screamed in fear. He looked at her empty eye sockets. Then looked back at her mouth.  
  
He gasped as he saw the mouth started to move.  
  
"Go back.." she mouthed. "Go back.." She reached her fingerless hands out and floated back. Further and further.  
  
From a distance, Yami could recognize her.  
  
"Lauretta!" he screamed. "LAURETTA!!"  
  
"Go back.." she rasped as blood spewed from her mouth.  
  
"What do you wish to tell me?" he yelled. "WHAT?"  
  
"Go.."  
  
Tears sprouted from Yami's eyes. "Lauretta! Is this what you have become?"  
  
"Back.."  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"  
  
~End of dream~  
  
Yami opened his eyes. He looked around to see Lashiza, softly sleeping beside Yugi. Her head against Yugi's shoulders. Tears spurted from Yugi's eyes.  
  
Then, Yami saw the man. Squeezing at his shoulders. Pain ran through this body.  
  
"Owwww." Yami howled with pain.  
  
"I'll kill you!" screamed the man. "I'll kill you!!!!"  
  
Yami looked back at Yugi. He saw Yugi study his face. Fear showed in his eyes. Yami looked at Yugi's eyes. More fear. Everyone will die. He looked longer as let out a yell as he heard a sickening crack in his shoulders. He looked at Yugi's small lips.  
  
He saw them move.  
  
He saw them move, but no sound came out.  
  
"Keep going." He mouthed. "Keep going."  
  
Yami screamed. He started to punch the man in the chest.  
  
"Stop." He said with a deep chuckle. "It tickles."  
  
But Yami kept punching. He landed a punch on his nose. A stream of blood steadily ran out.  
  
"I'll kill the kids first." He rasped, ignoring the blood, still having Yami by the shoulders.  
  
Yami let out a cry of protest. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" His hands shot up, then forward.  
  
Into his eyes.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed the man. He dropped Yami and backed away, with a hand over his left eye. Yugi shut his eyes and hugged Lashiza.  
  
Yami didn't blink. He was in shock. He looked at his hands. Drenched in blood and what was that?  
  
An eyeball.  
  
The man's eyeball.  
  
It felt mushy in his hand. Blood poured out from it and the brown eye stared up and Yami accusingly. He dropped it looked around and saw a knife.  
  
Yes, he thought. I can kill him and I can be safe, everyone will be safe.  
  
He picked it up and it trembled in his hands. He walked behind the blind man and plunged the knife.  
  
Deep into his back.  
  
~*~  
  
Yugi: Excuse me *BARF*  
  
Me: Sorry, I had to make the ending a little gruesome.  
  
Yami: A little? A LITTLE MY ASS!  
  
Me: Fine!! A lot.  
  
Yugi: Thank you.  
  
Me: If it's anyone to blame, go blame R.L.Stine.  
  
Yugi: Umm..I'm fine.  
  
Me: And I'll try not to make the other stories so gross.  
  
Yami: If you do, I will rip your eye out.  
  
Me: O_o 


	6. The New Pharaoh?

Life as Pharaoh  
  
Chapter Six  
  
The New Pharaoh  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Yugi: I feel 10 pounds light....  
  
Me: o.o gee I wonder why?  
  
Yami: its because he was barfing his head off.  
  
Me: Thanks. I'll keep that in mind.  
  
Inuyasha: So I'm in here now because I'm loved.  
  
Me: Yeppp =)  
  
#%#%#%  
  
The man screamed in agony. He raised his hands to his cheeks and crumbled to the ground.  
  
Yami panted hard with the knife in his hand.  
  
What did I just do? He thought.  
  
He looked at Yugi and Lashiza. Yugi's arms were around Lashiza and he was staring at Yami with a slight look of....fear.  
  
Yami dropped the knife with his hands trembling.  
  
With these hands, he thought. These hands are dangerous. These hands are deathly. I killed with these hands.  
  
He turned his head to Yugi, whose eyes were filling up with tears. He hesitantly brought himself to his feet and ran to Yami to hug him.  
  
"What happened Uncle Yami?" asked Yugi with his eyes shut tight.  
  
Yami stared at him. "I don't know...."  
  
#%#%#%  
  
They walked along the Nile to get back to their village. They stopped at the river to wash themselves off.  
  
Yami stopped at the water and looked at his reflection.  
  
Am I still the same person? He wondered. He dipped his hands in the water and watched the blood dissipate into the water. He widened his eyes and continued to wash.  
  
"Yugi, come here." Yami said. "You're covered with blood and dirt."  
  
Yugi was sitting beside Lashiza, who was still unconscious. He looked frightened, and his eyes started to water.  
  
"Please come over here Yugi. I must talk to you."  
  
Yugi closed his eyes and nodded as he left Lashiza and waddled over to Yami.  
  
Yami crouched down on his knees and put his hand on Yugi's shoulder. His body trembled.  
  
"Yugi...." He whispered. "What troubles your little mind?"  
  
Yugi stared at him for a long period of time. Suddenly, his lips over lapped each other and he started crying.  
  
"Uncle Yami," he cried, struggling to breathe. "Why did you kill someone?"  
  
Yami gasped. "Is that it?"  
  
Yugi slowly nodded.  
  
Yami pulled him close, but Yugi squirmed away.  
  
"Yugi, I want you to know that killing that man was not intended. I was trying to protect you. That man was doing the wrong thing. An innocent person would not deserve to die. Innocent or not, no one should be killed like that. But it was the only way to protect you."  
  
Yugi's tears slowed down and he nodded and leaned forward and hugged Yami.  
  
"I was scared." He whispered.  
  
Me too, Yami thought. Me too.  
  
#%#%#%  
  
They arrived home and Yami collapsed on his throne.  
  
Lauretta came running to Yami's room. She saw him and smiled. She ran up to him and threw her arms around his body.  
  
"Lauretta...." He said, breathing hard. "I'm back. I've succeeded." He looked over at Lashiza who was lying down on his bed. Her head tilted back, they could hear soft breathing.  
  
"She's alive – correct?" Lauretta asked.  
  
Yami nodded. "She won't wake up." He said, his voice softening. He stared at her eyes as silent tears dripped down his face.  
  
Lauretta smiled and put her hand on his cheek. "Do not worry. Things always work out for the better."  
  
That saying made Yami think.  
  
Do they?  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Yami sat by Lashiza, who was resting on the bed, still unconscious. He ran his fingers through his hair, and then touched her cheek. It was ice cold, but he could hear her heavy breathing. Breathing that sounded like the wind.  
  
He smiled as a silent tear fell down his face.  
  
"It's all my fault." He whispered. "Will you wake up Lashiza? Will you ever wake up?"  
  
He bent down to hug her. He looked at her one last time and started to walk away.  
  
"Uncle Yami?"  
  
Yami gasped as he spun around and saw Lashiza staring at him.  
  
But something was wrong.  
  
"Lashiza...." He murmured. "You're eyes." Her eyes were glowing red.  
  
"What is wrong with my eyes Uncle Yami?" she asked, as the glowing faded away.  
  
Yami closed his eyes and shook his head as he ran forward to hug Lashiza.  
  
"I'm so glad that you are okay. You scared me." He let go and looked down on her. She smiled.  
  
"I'd never want to worry you Uncle Yami." She said. It seemed her voice was accompanied by a lower voice and Yami jumped back.  
  
"What is wrong?" she asked innocently.  
  
Yami forced a smile. "You go to sleep now. It is very late." He walked out of the room.  
  
Lashiza smirked. "You better watch out Pharaoh Yami." She said with that same voice. "Because very bad things will happen." And she started to laugh, with her eyes glowing red.  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Me: Scary eh?  
  
Yugi: Yes.  
  
Yami: By bad things, exactly what bad things?  
  
Inuyasha: Bad bad bad things.  
  
Yami: o.O  
  
Yugi: =)  
  
Me: Just wait for the chapter. It doesn't really matter because no one has read it because I have no reviews for this story. But its GOOD!! Why won't you review? =(  
  
Yugi: Well, at the beginning you said it was all about Yami right?  
  
Me: Good point....  
  
Yami: :O!! 


End file.
